Universal Language of Mankind
by One Shot Glory
Summary: This is going to be a series of 26 songfics. One for every letter of the alphabet of course starting at A.
1. And So It Goes

**This is going to be a series of 26 Songfics. I am going to pick one song for every letter of the alphabet A-Z and make a songfic out of it.**

**Enjoy-**

**This song is- And So It Goes by Billy Joel**

**I don't own RENT or Billy Joel.**

* * *

Roger never pictured himself on this side of the spectrum. It was a rare thing that he was the one doing the comforting. Mark was supposed to be strong. Mark was supposed to take care of Roger, not vice versa. When he walked through the loft door after one of his first walks allowed since his withdrawal he knew there was no escaping it. Mark needed Roger as much as Roger needed Mark.

He looked pitiful just sitting there clutching his arms and staring out the window with blood shot eyes inevitably from crying. He was slouched over as if the weight of his body, or maybe his heart, was too heavy to be held up.

_In every heart there is a room _

_A sanctuary safe and strong _

_To heal the wounds from lovers past _

_Until a new one comes along_

Roger walked over to his miserable friend and sat next to him.

"You miss her don't you?"

Mark merely nodded finding it too hard to say out loud, because if he said it out loud it might become true.

"Mark, you can do so much better than her man. You deserve only the best."

This only made more tears poor out of Mark's eyes.

Roger, choosing his words a bit more carefully this time asked, "Do you know why?"

"Why what?" Mark asked his words barely escaping his throat and raspy tone reminded Roger of his dad's smoking cough.

"Why she left."

Mark sat there in silence for awhile, his silence would make the last three days disappear. Maybe he would wake up soon and find her lying in their bed yet again.

"She found someone."

"Ohhhh." Roger said letting out a long whistle

_I spoke to you in cautious tones _

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much _

_My silence is my self defense _

"Mark seriously you deserve so much more. She treated you like shit."

"I know she did Rog, but I loved her. I've known her since we were 16. She was my first love and my first fuck."

Roger snorted a bit towards Mark's "first fuck" comment, but proceeded to stop when he caught Mark's glare.

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns _

_And so it goes, and so it goes And so will you soon I suppose _

"Roger am I doomed to be alone my whole life?"

"No you'll never be alone. I promise you that. You will always have someone."

"So, do we know this new man of hers?"

"Not exactly…."

"What do you mean…not exactly?"

"Her name is Joanne."

"Joa- Ohhhh."

Roger put a hand on Mark's leg and gave him a pat.

"Want to go get drunk?"

"Yes, please."

_So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too _

_And you can have this heart to break _

* * *

**Reviews are great...I like to know if I should continue.**

**Also if you want to give me ideas for songs or make any request just PM I would appreciate it immensly. **


	2. Blind

**Wooh Chapter Two!**

**The song is Blind- Lifehouse**

**I don't own RENT or Lifehouse**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You're too young to understand Angel."

"I'm not Papi, please I'm not. I'll be 9 in two months."

Miguel placed his hand on his young son's head, "I'm sorry but you are. You're mother will tell you when your older."

"I want to know now Papi."

Miguel sighed and took a good look at his son. He was taking it harder than the older boys. Being the youngest in the family had always been his downfall. That and his love for everyone, they would both he his downfall one of these days.

"Angel, my and Mama just aren't in love anymore."

Angel looked at his father with a look of confusion on his face. How could he not love Mama? She was the most beautiful caring person in the world.

Miguel bent down and kissed his son on the head. As he was walking out of the door with his suitcase in hand he heard a faint almost inaudible voice.

"Do you still love me?"

Miguel bent his head looking at the doorknob, unable to look at his son.

"Of course hijo I will always love you."

He opened the door and took one last glimpse at his son and left for the last time.

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless As he turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep That even you could not bury If you tried_

It was Angel ninth birthday and he was anxiously wanting for the phone call from his dad that Mama had promised.

It was almost midnight when the phone finally rang.

Angel jumped up and grabbed it.

"Papi?"

"Hey Ang. Happy Birthday. So how old are you now 21, 22?"

Angel laughed for the first time in weeks, "No Papi, I'm nine."

"Of course you are hijo. Are your brothers home?"

"No. Emilio is at his new girlfriend's house and Francisco is at work."

"Ok, will you tell them hello for me?"

"Of course Papi. When will you come for a visit."

Miguel's tone changed almost immediately, "Angel, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have to go Angel, I'll call in a couple of weeks."

"Ok Papi, I love you."

"I know you do hijo, goodbye."

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more Than you'll ever know_

_And part of me died When I let you go_

The phone calls from Angel's father became less and less frequent. Maybe one on a birthday or Christmas. By the time Angel was 13 all contact was lost.

Angel didn't let it weigh on his mind. He decided that it wasn't an excuse and it wasn't going to bring him down.

His dreams were filled with the happiness he had felt in the years before his father's departure.

Angel and his brother's hope had been crushed when his mother brought home their "new father," Donny.

Nothing was ever the same.

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be Like it was before_

_But nights like this It seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear As reality is crashing to the floor_

Only two months after Donny came along Emilio drove his car off of a bridge.

All he left was a note that read:

We weren't good enough for him and I wasn't good enough for this.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more Than you'll ever know_

_And part of me died When I let you go_

Francisco was never quite right after the death of his older brother and Angel was left confused and destroyed inside.

This resulted in Francisco's downward spiral of drug abuse that got him kicked out at only the age of 16.

Angel never heard from him again.

Angel's step father wasn't a bad man and he tried really hard to get close to the Angel, but it was no use. He wasn't his father.

Angel actually appreciated him because he made their mother happier than she had been in years and he fathered Angel's first younger sister, Alicia.

The day Angel left for New York City to pursue his dreams of becoming a star on Broadway, Donny was there to say goodbye.

He kissed the top of Angel's head just as Miguel had done so many years ago.

"Goodbye Angel, and good luck."

Angel looked down at the doorknob, "Good Bye Donny, make sure Alicia knows I love her."

Angel opened the door and left for the very last time.

_After all this why_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

* * *

**Review please, I would appreciate it.**

**I'm still up for ideas...**

**Finn**


End file.
